The Sea, The Bride and The Legend of the Bouquet
The Ocean and the Bride series of limited edition Equipment such as The Ocean and the Bride's Ring (海と花嫁の指輪) were introduced. Event Party The guest party's name plays a pun on 隊 meaning squad, group, etc. and it's pronunciation of "tai". With "shi" in front of "tai", you get したい meaning "want to do". Translations can vary as a result, but double quotes were added nonetheless to avoid ambiguities in interpretations. Currency As the reprint event, earn Gazania's Seal Stone / ガザニアの封印石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. As the re-reprint event, earn Gazania's Re-Seal Stone / ガザニアの再封石 from chests in the event stages and and trade them for goods in the Clearing House. Exchange Featured Items Event Gacha Lineups The gacha contents are as follows. No. 1= |-| No. 2= |-| No. 3= |-| No. 4= |-| No. 5= |-| No. 6= |-| No. 7= |-| No. 8= |-| No. 9= |-| No. 10= |-| No. 11= |-| No. 12= Event Gacha Costs If you want to buy out the entirety of the gachas, the following table shows how much event currency you would need to spend. Note that if you have reached or exceeded the Currency Needed for Full Clear on a particular gacha lineup, then you no longer need to earn event currency in order to buyout the rest of the gachas. Quests The following quests are available during the event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Note that rolling the event gacha counts towards all of the Urgent Mission Quests at once. Before June 13th, 2016, there was an event daily series Urgent Mission Request (緊急任務要請) which involved rolling the event gacha. This series was removed because players who had emptied out the event gacha could no longer complete the daily quests. On June 20th, the event daily quest series Revision: Urgent Mission Request (改正・緊急任務要請) was added in its place. The rewards are identical. Maps (1st Half) Elementary 1 *English: A Wedding Ceremony at Banana Ocean! *Japanese: バナナで結婚式！ Intermediate 1 *English: Treasure Map *Japanese: 宝の地図 High Class 1 *English: The Legendary Bouquet *Japanese: 伝説のブーケ Top Class 1 *English: A Pure Heart *Japanese: 単純な心 Maps (2nd Half) Elementary 2 *English: You and I Are an Island of Dreams *Japanese: あなたと私が夢の島 Intermediate 2 *English: Fill the Bouquet With Love *Japanese: 愛を込めた花束を High Class 2 *English: Unchanging Form *Japanese: 変わらないカタチ Top Class 2 *English: The Sea, Brides, and the Legendary Bouquet *Japanese: 海と花嫁と伝説のブーケ Stage Efficiency The following table shows how much currency you can earn from a stage. The number within parenthesis ( ) is how efficient the gathering is; the calculation is simply currency earned / stamina used. It is assumed that you pick up all items on the map unless there are random panels. Some referencing from the Japanese Wiki was done. For this event, the 1st and 2nd half of the event will produce the same BS in relation to the stage's difficulty. Story Synopsis E1: A Wedding Ceremony at Banana Ocean! (バナナで結婚式！) At the Blossom Hill chivalric order military post, Peach grudgingly gets ready to go on a subjugation when Peach Blossom states that she won't be coming along. Peach Blossom won a drawing to play a leading role in a June Bride-themed fectival at Banana Ocean. Peach promises that as soon as the subjugation is finished, she'd fly over to Peach Blossom with the power of love. Peach then states that Peach Blossom should press up more nicely and has Peach Blossom try on a different outfit. With that, Peach and Peach Blossom part ways. At Banana Ocean resort city, Platano, Peach Blossom goes to meet up with the other people playing leading parts in the festival. She runs into Coral Bush and Royal Water Lily. Peach Blossom asks about the red fluid on Royal Water Lily's gloves. Royal Water Lily assures her that it's just wine. "Adult's wine". Meanwhile, Coral Bush spots somes someone (Treasure Flower) unconscious on the beach. They decide to carry her somewhere where she can rest, but notice a map nearby her as well. E2: Treasure Map (宝の地図) Treasure Flower awakens while muttering Suigyoku's name. She had been taken to a lodging while unconscious. She said that she fended off some pests while at sea on her small boat, but this made her lose balance and fall into the sea. She went into a panic because she couldn't swim. Treasure Flower asks where her map went. Peach Blossom had kept it on hand. Treasure Flower said it was a treasure map for the legendary bouquet which would give the reciever eternal love. Although Treasure Flower wanted to search for it alone, the rest of the flower knights had time before the party, so they said they would help. E3: The Legendary Bouquet (伝説のブーケ) Everyone starts looking for the legendary bouquet. To everyone's confusion, there are many bouquets lying around. Chloranthus shows up to see her sister, Coral Bush. Chloranthus explains that as part of the festival, those bouquets are intended to be thrown by the people playing the role of the brides. Treasure Flower states that the legendary bouquet looks like an ordinary bouquet, but it glows golden when touched. They continue the search. E4: A Pure Heart (単純な心) Coral Bush questions the map's validity since they can't find the legendary bouquet. Treasure Flower says that the map is trustworthy because Suigyoku had it. She also stated that the legendary bouquet can only be found by someone with a pure heart. They catch a sight of Lily of the Valley gathering bouquets as well. Treasure Flower expresses her intent to find the legendary bouquet alone, although the rest of the flower knights insist that they are merely helping her without intending to take the legendary bouquet from her. As Treasure Flower leaves the scene, they admit being curious about the situation. Peach Blossom wonders if Treasure Flower desires a forbidden love whereas Royal Water Lily wonders if Treasure Flower desires the leader like she does. E5: You and I Are an Island of Dreams (あなたと私が夢の島) Treasure Flower wonders if the others have anything else they should be doing. Coral Bush assures her that they can do what they want before the party begins. Peach Blossom and Coral Bush wonder about the weather. Treasure Flower asserts that it will not rain for awhile. She says that she knows the weather through things like the movements of the clouds and the smell carried by the winds because she's a pirate. Royal Water Lily surmises that Suigyoku must also be a pirate. Treasure Flower admits that Suigyoku is her ship captain and her benefactor. The party figures that the love between pirates must be a dangerous one, so finding the legendary bouquet would be necessary. Meanwhile, they spot Lavender in the distance holding a glittering bouquet. E6: Fill the Bouquet With Love (愛を込めた花束を) The party confronts Lavender to check if her bouquet is the legendary bouquet. Lavender fervently refuses to hand it over. Lily of the Valley runs into Lavender and ends up picking up the dropped bouquet. It then glitters in her hands. After some talk-back, Lavender, Lily of the Valley, and Royal Water Lily get into a fight. E7: Unchanging Form (変わらないカタチ) The party can't stop the fight, but Royal Water Lily had backed out anyways admitting that not only are Lavender and Lily of the Valley serious, Royal Water Lily is bad at holding back and may break a leg or two. Peach flies in on her hammer and accidentally knocks out Lavender and Lily of the Valley while producing a sand cloud in the process. Peach had kept her promise to see Peach Blossom in her wife outfit. Royal Water Lily retrieves the unharmed bouquet only to discover that it is an ordinary bouquet decorated with gems. Peach is informed about the situation regarding the legendary bouquet. In response, Peach said it was a pointless ordeal. Although this annoyed Treasure Flower, Peach claimed that she knew more about love than her. Before the conversation could progress, the party is reminded of the time and rush over to the festival. Peach tags along. E8: The Sea, Brides, and the Legendary Bouquet (海と花嫁と伝説のブーケ) At the Platano Wedding Place, Coral Bush, Royal Water Lily, and Peach Blossom appear on stage. Coral Bush was concerned about Royal Water Lily's axe, although she was told to not worry about it. The festival moved to the Wedding Reception Beach of Blessing and ended successfully when all of the participants threw their bouquets. While reflecting on the events, Treasure Flower admits that she wanted the legendary bouquet to verify if her feelings for Suigyoku were love or not. Treasure Flower asks why Peach claimed that searching for eternal love was useless. Peach then took Treasure Flower to show her something. The rest of the party followed. Epilogue: (エピローグ) At the beach near Platano, Peach tells Treasure Flower to mimic her. She then screams that she loves the leader. Peach Blossom plays along, but the rest do not. Treasure Flower and Coral Bush were too shy to do so. Peach says that their shyness is also a form of love. Peach's lesson is that love has many forms and that each and everyone has their own form of love. Hence, there was no meaning in Treasure Flower trying to verify if her feelings were the same sort of definition of love that the legendary bouquet had. Treausre Flower was worried over things such as how she's older than Suigyoku and that Suigyoku is female, but Royal Water Lily points out that Treasure Flower was the one who said that there was value in finding a difficult treasure. The party spots a bouquet of flowers that washes up from the sea. It glitters in Treasure Flower's hands when she picks it up. They presume it must be the legendary bouquet that was thrown during the ceremony, but Treasure Flower admits that she no longer needs it. Following suit with the festival, she throws it back to the sea. In the end, the smiles of Peach Blossom, Coral Bush, Royal Water Lily, and Treasure Flower shine more brightly and beautifully than eternal love. Story Dialog Expand the content to reveal the story's dialog. Category:Events